


Weight and Tether

by pearwaldorf



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-06
Updated: 2013-10-06
Packaged: 2017-12-28 15:52:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/993741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pearwaldorf/pseuds/pearwaldorf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>On how Cecil behaves when Carlos is away, and what happens when Carlos comes home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Weight and Tether

Science, Cecil has come to understand, involves a lot of conferences, and Carlos is in high demand at all of them. It gives him a thrill to know that his little town is known through papers and presentations his brilliant, insightful Carlos gives all over the world. (Sadly, he has yet to see an invitation from a conference in Svitz or Luftnarp. He would love to go visit them again.)

Cecil would be lying if he said it wasn’t a little bit pleasant having the apartment to himself every now and then. He orders in from Rico’s a lot (almost every night, if he wants to be truthful) and watches all the reality shows Carlos finds distressing, where they actually do eliminate the losers from existence. He spends a lot of time exchanging cat videos with Dana late into the night. When he finally crawls into bed, he sleeps on Carlos’s side, breathing in his lingering scent as he drifts off.

\--

He wakes up when the door to the bedroom opens. The sight of Carlos silhouetted against the hallway light is wonderful to behold, and he smiles sleepily. There is a kiss, redolent with unfamiliar tastes and scents. It is returned, harder, before Cecil pulls Carlos on top of him. He luxuriates in the rough feel of wool and cotton and the slickness of silk on mostly-bare skin. Carlos is warm and solid, _there_ at last, and he settles exactly against Cecil’s body, fitting and perfect.

“I missed you,” Carlos whispers. He grazes Cecil’s ear with his lips, and Cecil lets out a breath he knows Carlos can feel as well as hear. He works his way down to that spot on his neck, sharp teeth followed by soothing tongue, and Cecil makes a noise, desirous and frustrated. He feels the smirk against his skin, the pleased little exhale that means the hoped-for reaction was achieved; and shifts in retaliation, just a tiny bit. He’s rewarded with a gasp and Carlos’s hips pushing back, both of them hard through their clothing. They could probably stay like this for a long time, heat and friction and texture mingling, but Carlos moves off him, and his absence is palpable. 

Carlos tugs at the waistband of Cecil’s boxers and he tilts his hips, feeling the fabric slide down and off his legs. In the light from the hallway he can see Carlos’s face, wonder and fondness playing across it. 

“You are beautiful,” he breathes, and he just stares for a second, completely unguarded in his admiration. (In situations like this, Carlos is the one thing Cecil has no words for. He’s finding that sometimes words just don’t matter.) Cecil feels a hitch in his throat and a spike of want so intense he trembles. Carlos doesn’t wrap his hand around his cock like he expects, but instead ghosts his fingers over the length, light and teasing and warm in contrast to the bedroom air. It is absolutely maddening, and Cecil’s trying not to twitch, to move his hips for more contact, because that would mean this is actually getting to him, but it’s very very difficult not to. 

Finally, thankfully, Carlos takes him into his mouth, all warmth and slickness and suction, and he moans, just a little bit. Carlos’s tongue works against the length of him, insistent and steady. He threads his fingers into Carlos’s hair, curving against his head, just resting. Carlos makes a pleased noise, and Cecil can feel the way it travels down his cock, a shift in how he’s being taken apart. There’s an intensity behind the movements that wasn’t there before, and it’s not long before he comes. 

Dimly, he’s aware of Carlos moving on top of him again, kissing him with a mouth that tastes like salt and sex and a faint bitterness that he wants to explore in detail, but his limbs are deliciously heavy and it’s remarkably difficult to move. He reaches towards Carlos anyways, but his hand is intercepted, fingers twining together as Carlos ruts against him. He can feel the change in breath between them as Carlos comes, a quiet little inhale disproportionate to the way his body shakes. 

He’s draped over Cecil at this point, languorous and spent. Cecil kisses him on the temple and pushes him in the direction of the bathroom. He can hear running water and the soft rumple of clothes being dropped heedlessly before he feels a nudge in the back. He rolls over onto his side of the bed and feels Carlos get in next to him. They drift off to sleep, breaths moving in and out together.

**Author's Note:**

> took a flight far across the globe  
> found a calling sweet as a lover  
> through the wilderness you find in me  
> you are in love with all the world  
> and in the evening I arise  
> when the sun creeps on your covers  
> here I am  
> here you are  
> breathing a hello 
> 
> \--Vienna Teng, "[Flyweight Love](http://viennateng.bandcamp.com/track/flyweight-love)"


End file.
